


When You Can't Sleep At Night

by narryboys



Series: When No One's Watching [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Famous Harry, Famous Niall, I know this isn't the best please don't yell at me, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, fluff at the end??, just a little bit, smut i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:18:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4512930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narryboys/pseuds/narryboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is having trouble sleeping and Harry has a solution that doesn't involve warm milk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Can't Sleep At Night

Niall feels another vibration coming from under his pillow. It seems that every time he's close to sleep, another stupid notification is waking him up again.

Normally, if Niall can't sleep he'll wank himself off. It helps him relax. And not to mention that it drains what ever remaining energy he had left in him from the day. Tonight, however, isn't going as Niall hoped it would. It's 3:00 in the morning and he still isn't asleep.

He sighs defeatedly, shoving the covers off his half-naked-body and settling to try and ware himself out another way.  
He unlocks his phone, hoping _something_ on there would bore him enough so that he'd fall asleep right where he's sat.

Oddly enough, Niall finds that Harry seems to be having trouble sleeping as well. The evidence being that he's actively liking pictures on Instagram. Niall finds it strange that Harry can't sleep. He's never known the bloke to have issues with resting his eyes.  
Figuring that they could try and power through this momentary insomnia together, Niall opens up his messages and easily chooses Harry's contact (it was the most recent one, of course).

 **_Niall:_**  
Why aren't you sleeping? Got gigs in the morning.

Not to anyone's surprise, Harry replies back instantly.

 **_Harry:_**  
Look who's talking. You're not exactly asleep, yourself.

 **_Niall:_**  
Shut up and come over :)

And sometime in the next 20 seconds, Niall hear's a knock at his hotel door.  
"Took ya long enough." Niall jokes, opening up the door fully, silently inviting Harry inside.  
"You know, just because you put a smiley face at the end of the text doesn't make it any less offensive." Harry frowns, only half-hugging Niall back when the blond attacks him with open arms.

The two do that quite often– hug, I mean. They don't feel that the wandering hands or the lingering fingers cross any lines. Besides, if one boy had a problem with it, he would've said something by now.

"So, what's your problem?" Niall asks, his accent seemingly thicker than usual.  
"Isn't it obvious? Can't sleep." Harry replies and sits on the couch, waiting for Niall to join him. And soon enough he does.

Niall isn't frustrated with the way Harry answers him. He finds the blunt answer humours. So naturally, Niall laughs.  
"Yeah but why? Never known you not to sleep when given the chance."

Harry thinks before answering.  
"I dunno." He shrugs. "Just thinking too much, I guess."  
Niall nods. He knows what that's like. This is one of the reasons why he's glad he's in a band. Because he's always got someone who knows exactly what he's going through.

"Okay, let me try and help you. What do you normally do to help sleep?" Niall inquires, half turning his attention to the muted television, half paying attention to the boy sitting next to him.  
Harry shifts a few times before answering. "I uh.. masturbate…" he says it quietly and with a shrug at the end.

Niall wants to pretend that he's not surprised but it's hard not to be when you and your best mate share the same naughty bedtime routine.

"Really?" Niall asks and it came out more shocked than he wanted; so he quickly adds, "I do that too." and Harry's eyes seem to light up.  
"Phew. Glad it's not just me."

A few awkward seconds pass of Harry staring at the side of Niall's head while Niall states at the TV to avoid Harry's eyes. It's quite an uncomfortable chain.  
"Let's watch something, maybe that'll help us sleep or something." Niall mumbles quickly, un-muting the television and flipping the channel to a random film that was on.

Halfway through Niall still isn't sleepy. He turns his head to look at his friend, wondering if he's asleep himself. Surprisingly, Harry seems just as awake as Niall; but he's got more than one problem to deal with. Harry's got quite the noticeable hard-on showing through his pants. Niall tries to look away and pretend like he hasn't noticed but it's harder than it sounds.

Now, Niall's not sure _what_ exactly provoked him to mention his bandmate's very obvious problem, but he couldn't stop himself once the words were already out of his mouth.  
"Harry? Remember when we were talking about wanking?" Niall asks and Harry doesn't react other than shifting his eyes in Niall's direction.  
"Do you need to go sort yourself out? Can use m' bathroom if ya want." Niall offers and by now Harry's head had fully turned towards Niall's silhouette sitting on the couch.

"Well, I wouldn't want to be rude." Harry replies slyly, seemingly unphased by Niall's boldness in openly talking about such an awkward topic.  
"You're not being rude. Just gotta do what you gotta do." Niall laughs awkwardly at the end, turning it more into a cough. 

And maybe it was the heavy silence or the fact that he was drowsy from lack of sleep; but Harry couldn't seem to bite his tongue quick enough.  
"Wanna give wanking another try?"  
Niall blinks a few times, confused as to when the conversation's focus turned towards him.  
"What'd you mean?" Niall asks, for the sake of drawling out the conversation, obviously trying to avoid whatever's going to happen.

"You said you use it to help you sleep. So do I. Might as well try it together." Harry explains, standing up and walking towards the bed, knowing perfectly well that Niall will follow him no matter what he said prior to his actions.

Sure enough, Niall stands up and follows Harry blindly into the bedroom, guided by dim lighting and the only other moving silhouette in the room.  
"Wait... you actually meant **together** ?" Niall stutters as he watches Harry zip down his trousers and crawl into one side of the bed.

He shrugs. "Yeah. Come over here. Unless you prefer to stand; I have a great view anyways." He winks and Niall doesn't know how to feel. But one thing's for sure– his dick knows _exactly_ what to do.  
So it's then that Niall turns off all logical thinking and just starts doing the first thing he thinks of, which, in the case, is laying on the bed next to Harry.

Feeling awkward about this on so many levels, Niall stays unmoving. Whereas Harry has already reached into his trousers and he's slowly stroking himself with hooded eyes.

Feeling somewhat more confidant now that Harry's eyes are closed, Niall follows along by unzipping his own pants and stroking himself to full hardness.  
Eventually, Niall forgets about everything and focuses on the feeling his hand is giving him. How he loves the blissful shock he gets when his thumb rubs over the tip. And how he has his toes curling into the mattress when he twists the base and squeezes upwards.

And there must be some sort of spirit in the air because Niall can't seem to think before doing anything anymore. He turns his head towards Harry and find the younger bloke's eyes were already open and watching, seemingly trying to repeat Niall's movements.

Harry reaches his hand over and runs his fingers over Niall's naked torso– since he was already shirtless when he had arrived. His hand makes its way up Niall's chest and towards his neck and cheek. Without warning, Harry brings their faces closer and touches their lips together. Both boys have forgotten about their penises as they're both preoccupied with each other's faces and how well their lips fit together. They've kissed before. Small pecks and chaste kisses on cheeks, but _this_ is something new.

Harry lets go of his dick so he can instead get on his hands and knees, kissing Niall with all that he's got. Niall is giving it back just as much, allowing his hands to roam wherever they would like to. They find Harry's long untouched cock and Niall immediately begins stroking him, doing all of the things he knows feels good.

Harry breaks the kiss to moan into Niall's neck, his lips red and puckered from the kiss they just shared. "Fuck, Niall," Harry stutters out, leaning his head on the pillow above Niall's shoulder and kissing his neck, making Niall squirm and pump faster when Harry softly bites the pale skin.

"'M close," Harry manages out, reaching for Niall's cock to try and repay the favour.  
And he's doing a pretty good job at that since Niall can't keep his mouth shut and he's bucking up into Harry's enclosed palm.

"You close, babe?" Harry whispers filthily, nipping at the earlobe, licking and leaving silent kisses on the shell.  
Niall nods, tugging harder on Harry's own dick, wanting to make this worth it.

It's when Harry kisses Niall for a second time that Niall completely blows up. He releases everything into Harry's fist and lets out a small whimper into Harry's mouth.  
Harry repeated the actions almost instantaneously, stroking Niall a few more times before moving his hands up to the blond's face, wanting to kiss him just once before he wakes up from this erotic dream.

And just as Harry slips his tongue in, Niall pulls away, preferring to look into his eyes. "Tired yet?" Niall asks, running his thumb along Harry's cheek before pulling his hand away completely.  
"Mhmm" Harry hums as a lazy reply, rubbing his fingers over Niall's lips, really wanting to kiss him again. He just really wants to kiss him forever, actually.

Harry lays down next to Niall and kicks his trousers fully off before tangling their legs together. Before Niall could turn around to be spooned, Harry is kissing him again, tongue and all and Niall can't deny that he likes it.

"Just call me anytime you can't sleep, I'll always be happy to help." Harry mumbles against Niall's lips, turning himself around to be spooned before Niall could beat him to it.

"I'll remember that." Niall replies before pulling Harry closer and closing his eyes. Happy to _finally_ be able to fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> My first bit of work on here so sorry if it's not the best!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, anyway!


End file.
